


Riding

by were_lemur



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: Eowyn wants to go for a ride, Faramir is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 3





	Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 111

Lord of the Rings, Eowyn/Faramir, teen and up, not mine. Eowyn wants to go for a ride, Faramir is happy to oblige.

"It's been too long," Eowyn murmured as she brushed out her hair for the night, "since we've been out riding."

Faramir propped his head up on his elbow to watch her. "You're right," he said. "I have council tomorrow, but the day after, we can go out and spend the day riding, just the two of us."

"I like the sound of that." She plaited her hair and tied it securely, then slipped into bed beside him. "But then again, why wait?"

"What do you have in mind?"

She threw her leg over him. "I think I'll ride _you_ tonight."


End file.
